The Jewel of the Valar
by NekoAngel13
Summary: Harry has lived unaged for many years. After the deaths of his favourite twins he decides he wants to rest. His body, desperate for rest, plunges into an unending sleep. The years pass by. World wars and terrorism destroys the earth leaving it fractured and lifeless. The Ainur step in and Arda is formed. Of course then he wakes up in a world vastly different from his memories...
1. Introductions

Disclaimer; Anything that seems similar, like sleeping beauty references, Harry Potter stuff and LotR stuff, IS NOT MINE...Except this plot dat mine =3

Warnings; Character Death, Depression,

AN Update; If you haven't read C6 then you may notice that Harry/Beauty's name is now Hyari. I changed my mind about that and a couple of things. Please re-read so that things make sense :D

Chapter one

It was a strange, still day throughout Arda. There was little wind, it was neither warm nor cool. It was restless. There was a sense of purpose without a cause. The air was stagnant and unmoving. People of all races went about their day unknowing of the events occurring which would shape Middle-Earth forever.

In Imladris all of her occupants could feel the tension. The ring of power was in residence after all. Being around such a source of dark magic put them all ill at ease. There was not only the Elves but Dwarves, and Men and Hobbits from the great realms of Middle-Earth. They were gathered in the north courtyard which opened into the gardens full of winter flowers.

The council was gathered rightly dubbed 'The Council of Elrond'. Sat around a circular stone table which was covered in maps and parchment. A hazy light broke through the tree canopy and created a strange warm light for such dark foreboding proceedings. After some moments of waiting for the last members to arrive Lord Elrond took his place in front of the assembled to start the discussion.

"Welcome everyone. We are all here. Representatives of each race and each realm at threat from Sauron's forces, from all reaches of Middle-Earth. We are here to discuss the future of Sauron's source of power; the One Ring. Frodo please place it on the plinth."

The metallic ring from it's placing resonated through the still silence eerily. The atmosphere intensified and heckles rose. "This was what anchored Sauron to this world, this is his source of power. A golden ring. We must decide what to do with it."

A rustle and thud drew the attention of all as a hooded shadow stumbled through the undergrowth that bordered the courtyard. The emerging shadow swung around perusing their surroundings. "Ah, I am in the right place. Good." He mumbled, shrugging his bag further onto his shoulder.

All of those present had unsheathed their weapons the moment they heard the voice and were stood protectively around the ring. Lord Elrond himself had stepped forward and held his sword to the strangers neck.

The hooded being sighed, his timing sucked as usual. Oh, sword bad. Great way of getting the big scary tense people on side. He lifted a slim hand and pushed the razor-sharp sword away from his neck with a grimace. "Sorry to disturb you. This is the secret Council of Elrond, Lord of the Last Homely House, is it not? Good."

The new unexpected arrival leaned upon the table reading as many starred in awe at noticing his otherworldly glow. "I am here as an envoy from Valinor on behalf of the other members of the Valar. I decided to help you in your journey, for the sake of the balance of Middle-Earth. I am to equalize the balance for it has been leaning against you for far too long." He stated, distracted by estimating and assessing their plans.

The Grey Istari Gandalf stepped forward, staff in hand. "I have met the Valar and not one such as you. Who are you? How do we know you are who you say? You could be in disguise. Sauron has done it before." Hyari seemed impassive at his suspicion. "What say you, this is a private meeting. You were not invited."

Finally, Hyari turned casually pushing Elrond's sword away and walking toward the map table. "You have clearly forgotten much then Olorin. I awoke many moons ago but maybe you had already descended by then. I do not know. Manwe spoke of you however." He paused rereading something and comparing it to another. "For clarification; I am Hyari, Lord of Balance and Fortune. True owner of Valinor and the last remaining member of the ancient times. By the way Umbar is gone."

And thus Lord Elrond's careful planning was destroyed.


	2. The Past

For a night that followed such death and tragedy, Harry found it strangely poetic. The sunset sky ripe with reds and purples darkening into the horizon. It was hopeful yet tentative and ever changing with each new look. There were only wisps of cloud which left the sky open, naked for all to see. Like the hearts of everyone sat by the lake; raw and uncovered.

The battle had ended and the remaining survivors descended upon the castle, eager to be far from the scene of such violence and in an attempt to escape the sudden onset of rain. Stars were smattered across the sky, in such a way it seemed as if Mother Magic had hung them herself in remembrance of those loved and lost on this day. At least, that's how it seemed to Harry.

Looking at the darkening sky from the astronomy tower Harry sighed. "So anticlimactic. I feel like something is on the horizon. I feel restless; there is a purpose I have yet to find. Lady Hogwarts I feel it-something… for good or for ill I am uncertain. It worries me."

Leaning against the battlements he looked across the grounds. "The bodies may be gone, blood washed away and evil subdued but I feel still so pent up. I cannot rest. Even having fulfilled my revenge; I saw to it myself. His blood is on my hands. I should be happy and celebrating like everyone else… yet, I am ill at ease. I-I felt his blood as I plunged the knife in his chest, I-I watched him take his last breathe. I feel no happier." He sighed rubbing his sore wrists. Lots of quick casting ached after a while.

Patting the familiar stone he rested against her solid wall. "Somehow, I sure as hell don't feel like a hero. I am so tired Lady. My time is coming to a close here. I think, I think I deserve a rest." With a last watery gaze across the place where so much life was lost as the heavens opened again. Fleeing the downpour, he climbed down from the high tower geared toward the room of requirement where he knew he could get some undisturbed rest.

The wizarding world was in a frantic panic. No one had seen Harry Potter since the final battle and many were worried. There were death eaters still running amok and many were disgusted that none of them had kept an eye on him nor thought about him when they considered themselves close to him.

No one hardly recognised him when he was finally found. He was carrying less weight and his dark circles were heavy but the worst was seeing how his outgoing demeanor had all but disappeared, left with a tired introverted young man. His once lively mischievous kind personality darkened and hardened by the realities of war. And the people felt shame at their inaction.

The twins of Weasley found him and brought him to their home. At first Harry was reluctant but they soon won him over. They became more than friends, more than brothers. They just knew each other so well it was strange at times. It helped that the twins were so easy going.

The wizarding public had been clamouring for his attention. He hated the lack of privacy. He was constantly declining interviews, invitations and gifts amongst other things. It was stretching him thinner and thinner. Eventually he snapped and stopped going into public without a disguise. Even then it was hard for him to do business and he just left it to the goblins to act in his stead.

"I don't understand it George. I've never met these people and yet they want so much from me. They expect something that I don't want to be. It's frustrating because I just want to be normal…"

He sighed taking a sip of his firewhisky. It was a cold winter's night. Not yet snowing but there was a distinct chill to the air that even warming charms couldn't completely overrun.

A look shared between told Harry much. "What am I missing this time?" He chuckled with a wave of his hand, green eyes glittering with a mix of mirth and suspicion.

"It's embarrassing really-"

"**We don't really want to tell you."**

"There is well, so many books,"

"and dolls,"

"and stories.

"**It just escalated."**

"We didn't want to join but well- go get it George."

"**Remember, please. We supply what others demand."**

From behind his back George presented a plain red and yellow box and placed it on the table. Admittedly Harry was a little worried. It looked a little too innocent for a WWW product… With a deep breathe he opened it.

Awkward seconds passed.

"Jesus Christ, guys! People want this. Seriously… Eugh, This is in the adult section right..." He shuddered in part disgust, part shock. Totally not what he expected. There were no words to describe his shock.

"God yeah. A woman came in one day asking for something like it, well one thing came to another and it was born I guess. A bit creepy but it's a good money maker."

With a shaking hand harry shut the box. "It's creepy and really weird but I don't blame you. It probably sells like hotcakes."

"Yep especially amongst older women. They totally love it" Fred smirked, watching a shudder run down Harry's back. "I'll take it back now, let Harry-kins recover." Fred winked.

There were jokes and merry making as the days passed happily by...


	3. Farewell and Goodnight

They were gone.

The two people that meant everything. They made him laugh and filled each day with cheer. They had been there at his lowest and highest. They were, they were his little family- his brothers.

The pale daylight shone eerily across the graveyard. Tears glinted as they ran down cheeks and all faces present were wracked with grief. Two such vibrant souls lost to the mystery of death. They had a double coffin, usually for couples but none were as close as they.

'Tis fitting that they are in death together. It doesn't mean that I shall miss them any less.' Harry sighed dragging a hand across his cheeks.

Having chosen to stay at the back closer to the trees that bordered the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, he grieved no less but preferred to avoid the other attendees. More alone but not less emotional. They were his rocks and they held him up. Now he just felt weak and worthless.

No one he knew was left alive and he doubted anyone else knew he himself was alive. Grandchildren, cousins… still Weasley but it's different. He was the last left from the war with Voldemort and sometimes it just hits him that it's over. Like now. He is the only one left who witnessed it.

"It's over, they are over, gone to play a new song. Yet I can not follow. I am stuck here. I wish I could forget about it…" Muttering he stepped forward toward the double coffin. With a sigh and a small smile he placed two red roses on the coffin.

"In death together as you were in life. Together, never separate. Making mischief and smiles. Continue your tricks, talk to Siri and my Dad for me, they'll help you out. Don't worry about me." He whispered as two fat tears sluggishly slid down his trembling cheeks. He felt a stinging sensation from the warm tears on cheeks cold from the chilled breeze.

A pale youthful hand raised, shaking, to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laboured panting and the occasional strangled sobs. Shudders ran down his spine as he tried to subdue the overwhelming feeling of despair and loss. He couldn't stop the tears. Slowly he slid down the tree until he was sat against it, hunched over as if trying to protect himself from his own emotions.

'I am now finally alone in this world. I just want to sleep and forget this all like Sleeping Beauty. Hah, it would fit someone like me who doesn't age. I should sleep for a while and forget everything.' He thought slightly dazed from the haziness that always follows a good cry.

Stumbling and feeling drained, Harry made his way out of the graveyard, not without speaking with his parents mind you, before apparating back to their little house near the seaside. Despite the chilly weather, Harry took a walk along the beach allowing himself to fall into the memories. There were so many both good and bad but he regretted none of his time with them.

Remembering when they first found this place.

They had been looking for directions to a site where you could find a rare type of moss they wanted to test. They all got lost and more lost and Fred-Fred he, and then George.

He curled up on the sand. Letting the chilled sea air seep his warmth away. Letting the tide caress the hair on the back of his neck. He stayed there for a long time letting tears roll down his cheeks. Noon passed and the sun had started to dip of into the horizon when he was pulled back into awareness by a sudden noise.

From nowhere an owl swooped dropping a letter onto the sand before shooting off again. Sitting up he grimaced running a hand through his hair. Quickly he looked off into the horizon but nothing. Already up he trudged back home to freshened up.

The idea of sleeping kept on crossing his mind. He became sleepier and sleepier, staying awake less and less each day. Soon enough he reached the hibernation stage. He locked down the wards, having already strengthened them, and prepared himself for a hibernation.

It was strange. His magic was convincing him. It felt tired and sore, almost overused and lacklustre. Of course he didn't know when he'd wake up. Not that it made much difference. He had hired a goblin a month or two ago to run the business and his estates and had no worries about finances. A goblin wouldn't cheat him, it would be pointless. It would only cost them more money in the long run.

The days had started to roll out when he finally fell into 'eternal' sleep. It was a Thursday in mid-February. The day was grey and stormy. The recent muggle disputes having instilled fear into even the most strict of pure-bloods. He had only managed to wake for 15 minutes, longer than the day before.

Having penned a few letters to the descendants of friends and put the wards on complete lock down. Nothing in, nothing out. No sounds no birds only the house elves could move freely. His place of rest was safe. Nightly ablutions finished he cast a final few spells, yawning in his white tank and boxers as he let the sweet harp music sweep him into Morpheus' arms.


	4. A Surprise Meeting

Waking up from a deep sleep hardly compared to waking up after a hundred millennia. It was unbelievable. He was completely catatonic at first. It took nearly an hour for him to reach a semblance of higher brain function. When he finally reached consciousness, his head throbbing and limbs numb, it was hardly surprising that he didn't realise he had visitors.

Eyes open he barely registered there was someone else there. A cool but relieving hand blessedly graced his brow. He shivered and sank back into the pillows. The quiet muffled voices were like a lullaby and he soon slipped back into, thankfully, a more normal sleep.

Two moons passed before he could wake for a long period of time. His body was 'rebooting' and all of his systems had to get going again, having laid dormant in stasis for so long. He was more connected by the time they next visited, the voices that is.

"Hello, mellon. Hello. Can you hear me?" A light airy voice whispered from his right.

Harry's head turned toward them, he wanted to move more but his limbs currently weren't cooperating. Voice nonexistent he nodded blinking as his eyes tearily focused.

"Hush hush, no need to try and move. You're doing well so far. We'll be waiting but don't worry we're here to help." A different voice spoke, elegantly sounding clearer and louder.

Raising his arms didn't happen so he tried from toes to fingers moving a little at a time, testing his range of movement. Somewhat. His thighs and core weren't forgiving and were especially stiff. At risk of overdoing it he shuffled his shoulders up his pillow in an attempt at getting a better view.

A strong warm hand slid beneath him, lifted and propped him up so he could see more comfortably. He was surprised to say the least. Three transcendent beings were lounged stunningly, around the room. All three were tall and deific in nature. The man next to him had wavy chestnut hair and was wearing a robe-like garment. His trustworthy countenance and warm smile was reassuring to Harry's still addled conscious.

"I, mellon, am Aromez, otherwise known as Orome the Lord of the Forests. By the window is Irmo, the Lord of Visions and Dreams." The raven haired man with the dreamy, ethereal visage smiled knowingly reminding him a great deal of Luna. The pale blue eyes seemed to be looking at something else but what exactly didn't register with Harry.

'I recognise him from somewhere… It's blurry. He looks familiar though. Recently too, it's hazy kinda like a- a dream.' Eyes widening in awareness as he received a wink from the other.

Aromez, turned to the lone female in the room. "This is Este, Queen of Healing and wife of Lord Irmo." A soft smile was sent between the two. "This must be confusing. We hoped that you would allows Este to assess you while we explain where you are now." Harry nodded.

Whispering, unused to speaking after so long, Harry assented. She moved over silently placing her hand over his heart, humming a few bars. It was magical. He could sense a sort of power behind it, not magic but something else-something powerful. It cheered him.

"We are members of the Valar. We founded our home here in Valinor around your domicile. It was already here, hidden between the hills and there is not another isle so close to Middle earth that was not inhabited. We have been waiting to be able to speak with you for a long time. "

The room fell to a comfortable quiet while Este spoke, magically scrutinising his organs. "When we were first singing with Eru, we were recreating the world after the war which nigh on decimated the earth. Countries bombed each other with no regard to civilian lives nor livelihoods. We could only watch, we could not get involved. Nothing was left alive and intact except you and this island. Your wards and the blessing of Eru are what saved you."

Aromez continued as Este became absorbed in her healing. "When we were driven here from Middle-Earth by Melkor we sought refuge here and rebuilt. Unfortunately we cannot return, the bridge was destroyed so the path is only one way. We believe that you, may be able to cross and aid Middle-earth if dark forces were growing. We would not ask it of you right now. We only wish for you to know."

Laying his head back pensively, Harry thought it over with a hum. "I can't agree right now for the future, especially the kind of time difference we are talking about… that would be hasty. I have just woken after all." He murmured.

"We completely understand. It is only a possibility after all. We would each teach you so that you know what you need to survive and aid those in Middle-Earth. Time isn't a problem after all." Aromez smiled. "You'll get itchy feet eventually. The need to experience new things, meet new people and entertain oneself are hard to resist and all of us have explored many times. Things change over time after all. Things are never the same each time. We lament often that we are not allowed to interfere with the future of Middle-Earth but it is as Eru decrees. When you must watch the misfortunes of those you have taught and in turn their descendants. It is painful for us."

Finished, Este moved back. "There is no more that I can do. You are healed. You should be able to move and functions returned within the next day or so. I would like to visit tomorrow to make sure, if that's agreeable." Harry nodded eyes drifting a little. "I also want to hold a small gathering in a few days so you can be introduced to everyone. Plus it will be a delightful chance to see everyone again." Beaming she giggled. "Yes, it will be like old times."

Her gaze met Irmo's and you could sense an exchange between them. Irmo also smiled and Aromez shook his head leaning in conspiringly. "They get like this sometimes. Lovestruck something chronic but we love them for it all the same. We Vala are a family. All of us children of Eru. I have a feeling that you'll soon be among our number. You'll join our gatherings either way, Este shall not allow otherwise." Harry chuckled with another yawn.

"Ah, I'm sorry. For someone that slept for so long I should really not feel so-aaah, tired. Sorry. Aaah, maybe it is time I took a little nap. If it's no problem." Harry said eyes bleary turning into his pillow murmuring. "Ahhh-mmm, I'm just gonna, rest… m'eyes…"

The other two turned to look at Irmo who was smiling softly, noticing as Harry surrendered to the sweet lurings of sleep. "Sorry, it happens sometimes, he's tired anyway…"


	5. A Lost Love

**Warning: Mentions of Male/Male loving and kissing.**

The horse sped over the hills and through the forest. Eyes sparkling with joy and braids bouncing, Harry-no Hyari sped through the countryside toward the Isle of Este. It had taken a while for him to adopt the name but after explaining the story and his past it seemed like the perfect name. It started in jest but he warmed to it. Hundreds of years had let him adjust and let go to become someone stronger and more balanced than his previous self.

The sun was low in the sky as they sat down for tea in the beachside garden. The purple-orange sky filled him with hope. So many years had passed. He had finished his learning and had spent time with the elves here. Doing reconnaissance on the current state of Middle-Earth. Learning the new rulers, new laws and languages. But he could feel it in his bones. It would be soon.

His ship was crafted he only needed to wait for Eru's sign. And then he would be the last to set sail from Valinor. His vessel was hand crafted from a dying redwood gifted by Aromez and worked by Aule into a magnificent sea faring creation deserved of being the 'last sailing ship'. He itched with excitement and vigour.

"You know I have to leave soon right." Hyari said staring at the mountains in the distance. "It is nearly time. Things have progressed and we are on the climb. Middle-Earth will soon be in the throes of a war that will touch all and take no prisoners. I am ready. The need itches beneath the skin, this need burns me. This thirst for blood, to cut them down… to sink my blade into orc flesh again." A shudder spanned him as he grinned toothily.

Este smiled serenely. "We all feel the same. You will carry the thirst of us all. We all wish to see the battle field and the kiss of blood but you can do it for all of us. You will carry our strength and blessings." A sly smirk slid over her lips. "The betrayer will taste our retribution and fear our blades. Eru has sworn us his soul for his treachery. Mairon will rue the day he fell to Melkor. You will make it so my friend. You who were closer to him than all of us. You, after Eru, have that right to decide his fate."

A bitter gleam crossed haunted green eyes. "I regret not seeing the signs. It could have been avoided but there is nought I can do. I cannot stand by and let him continue. I shall ruin him as completely as he ruined my love for him… completely." His face tilted down and the shadows played across his face.

"I do not forgive his sins but he was hollowed and trapped under Melkor's influence last we met. I cannot change our past but I can affect our future. Stop his reign of tyranny. He has not a form but his ring, that can be destroyed, it is all that stops him from ceasing to exist. Luckily Eru will hold his soul for us so maybe he can be saved. If he does not repent, then our revenge shall descend upon him." A wistful look swept and faded before either noticed.

A companionable silence fell as both were swept up in thoughts of the past and future. Hyari was thinking of his past as Harry. So long ago, the wounds had healed but he was yet to open his heart again. They had been close. He had thought that he knew the other yet he didn't see-no refused to see the signs of Melkor's dark power tainting his brother until it was too late.

For a long time he excused the black moods, dark murmurs and hateful words because of his love. To have his heart trampled was the last straw that forced open his eyes to the sad reality. He had had such hopes for the future. Melkor had been defeated and peace had reigned over. With an open heart and so naive, he fell so easily for his closest friend...

It was sticky humid mid-afternoon, they were sat side by side beneath the large willow that shaded their spot. The bees were buzzing and a gentle breeze rolled over the hills bringing them some relief.

"It's so humid. I feel like I'm melting even though I'm in my lightest robes." Beauty smiled waving his robes to generate a breeze. "I can't believe how long it's been. How many summers have I been awake again?"

"A few hundred, I believe 672 so far. Only 38 days have been hotter." The dark haired maiar sniffed turning back to a leather bound book he'd been carrying recently. "You are wearing green, white would be cooler. Be sensible like everyone else."

Chuckling he grinned at his friend. "But I am not like everyone else. Don't you think so." Hyari pouted widening his eyes.

"No one here is quite like you. You have something many others do not- you perfect symmetry from head to toe. You are perfect to gaze upon." Mairon said scrutinising harshly to validate his point.

With a huff he turned from his friend turned lover. "I have other points don't you know. It's like my 'symmetry' is all you like about me. What is with that obsession? We share our feelings that should be enough."

The other sighed as if suffering. "You have a perfection that pleases me to see. You do not disagree as the imperfect do. If you weren't perfect do you think I would suffer it. Your symmetry and obedience is what allows you to stay. The rest of you is inconsequential-pointless. Perfection and order are all that matters not something as pitiful as love or other pointless emotions. How stupid."

The harsh reality gripped him and Hyari understood. "You have changed Mairon. I dislike this. You are cold and unfeeling. Go back to the old you. This is not the real you. Mairon you-Ugh."

A gloved hand gripped his chin lifting him from the ground as cold amber eyes glared harshly into his own. "Quiet. Simply stay perfect and obedient and we can stay together. Imperfection is not tolerated. It is trash. I dispose of trash." A sharp dangerous look graced his face warping it to something full of hated and darkness.

Failing to wrench himself away feeling affronted instead he seethed. "You-ugh, I am leaving until you pull your head from your arse. You can't just treat me like this. I thought we were friends. You said, before- what changed. You used to be more than this. We used to share everything. This-this is not the you that I fell in love with brother."

Thin cold lips pressed against his forehead in mockery of affection. "Hah-you thought we shared love. Such an imperfect waste of emotion. I only used you as a cover. Your appearance appeals to others, tis all. You made my alibi. I used you for it. A few pretty words and you fell at my feet. _Oh brother, brother._ You make me sick. I think your use is done."

Hot tears caught in his lashes and ran down his face leaving trails of shame on his face. "You, you shall play my heart no more." Unsheathing his dagger, he thrust it into Mairon's side. Forcing the hand unrelentingly gripping his face to relinquish its hold. He jumped back, retreating from the look of hatred on the face of his beloved brother. "You are no longer the one I love. You used to be someone good and balanced but now I see the darkness tainting you, I am not so sure. It matters not I am leaving anyway."

Running to his horse he swang up into the saddle quickly fleeing the scene. He fled to his tree house and flung himself onto his bed. Curling into his pillows he finally allowed himself to let out his sorrows. Tear slid down his cheeks dampening his pillow and leaving glistening trails that marked his heart break. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep even Namo couldn't soothe.

He would forever remember that moment and the feel of those tears. It would also be a long time before he went anywhere near that spot by the river.


	6. By Sea, By Horse

AN; Thanks everyone for the support so far. All of you are awesome for that. Sorry for the wait, I've had a ton of school and personal problems to deal with and it kinda killed my writing buzz for a while. Christmas has revived my buzz though :D

By the way I've also decided to change Beauty's name to Hyari, originally I liked it but I've changed my mind. There are also a couple of changes across the chapters so I just thought to warn you as it's best to have a quick read through :)

~o~~~~~~Merry Christmas Everyone!~~~~~~o~

Ever since the last new moon it felt like butterflies were trying to escape his chest. Something clicked in his mind too. He knew this fluttery feeling was a sign from Eru. It was telling him that it would be soon time to depart. Each day the fluttering grew more incessant and impatient.

In the back of his mind he knew that his mission, as he likened it to, would be fraught with difficulties. Firstly, the mortal men and dwarves would not accept so easily one of the higher beings nor a stranger of any kind in the current climate. They were quick to judge and in these dark times they needed such scepticism to survive. There was no changing his path. He was tasked to aid in the destruction of Mairon and no past feelings would change that.

In his heart he knew the balance was tipping in the favour of Sauron and it rankled his senses. Each day the urge grew stronger. Deeply ingrained in his soul was this want- no need, this urge and desire to correct the favours to equal. If he had to aid the good then that is what he had to do. The most important was stopping the light overtaking after Mairon's demise. There had to be balance. Neither light nor dark were allowed to overtake.

It was near six moons later when the heavy fluttering sensations became spasms. They shook him from the inside. Warm waves of power and knowledge plagued his nights. He would be brought visions of the upset balance of Middle-Earth. Visions of invasions, orcs, the deaths of men, elves, orcs… He saw the dark forces of Sauron grow as the light of good flickered oppressed by the unfavourable odds stacked against them. His task had become crucial.

Having had years to prepare when the day came for Hyari to leave he was well informed and had planned from his visions where to start. Firstly the south needed quelling before he met with the light mortals. They would need help. Olorin was not stronger than Mairon even when he fell first and he would not be a match now. Hopefully he would not be too late.

~~o~~

In the elven realm of Lothlorien a vision of hope came over the Lady of the forest. In her mind she saw new futures previously untold. Where men lived, where darkness was forced to flee. She knew something was going to turn the tides. The ever spreading dark shadow of Sauron would not take over her lands. Her patrols picked up more sightings each day but neither Lothlorien nor Caras Galadhon would not bow to the force of Sauron's darkness. She would die before she allowed the darkness to taint her lands in such a way.

It worried her though that recurring in her visions often was many from Imladris fleeing from the darkness both warriors and civilians alike. Even she could not predict the decisions Lord Elrond may make. Thranduil's land and folk she could not predict. They were plagued much more by Sauron but the ever unwavering elvenking was formidable in nature. Having fought alongside him and witnessed his strength it was certain his lands would be protected in his iron grip until the very end.

However none of the great seers still residing in Middle-Earth had foreseen the coming of Hyari. No one knew of his arrival for a long time, no one had seen his boat pull in from the horizon to the shores of South Gondor. It was under the cover of night that his strong ebony hewn boat arrived undetected and he first stepped onto the land of Middle-Earth.

~~o~o~o~~

The dry arid air was mixed with the salty scent of the sea. As he disembarked with his black stallion, Midas, and his hardy provisions from the small vessel. To keep his only means of return safe he shrouded it with spell work and spelled it into an underwater cave. After checking his maps and tacking Midas, Hyari set off for the lands of Umbar hoping to stop the clan of men from joining forces with the men of the Harad.

Using the cover of night he rode through the scattered forest and dry abandoned desertland towards the city of Umbar. It was the dry season making the journey more difficult but on the next dusk he made sight of the fortress. Under the moonlight the dark stone carved fortress looked extremely inhospitable and impenetrable. It was black rock carved into hard lines with sharp projections on all of the walls and rooves.

There were men patrolling in full leather armour. As darkness fell Hyari retreated to plan his approach. Directly riding in would be best. They may attack on sight but either way he was prepared. He was hoping for a truce of sorts but at worst he would just have to subdue them by blade. Neither bothered him overly. He knew Mairon would extend his hand to them soon. It was best to get in there first.

The night had quickly cooled bringing a sharp wind from the sea. Luckily he had shelter in the patch of forest he'd retreated to. The dry earthy sand was compacted but his blankets soon sorted that. Midas was untacked and the camp was set so after casting a few trigger wards and an alarm he allowed himself to find sleep.

His dreams quickly faded to the welcoming sight of his brother's garden's in Valinor with it's welcoming scent of home. His brothers and sisters were there waiting for him. Smiling he ran to them happily joining them in merry making. They talked while taking tea.

"The sea is a magnificent sight to behold, it sparkles so beautifully. Ever changing yet always the same. It was a long couple of days at sea but I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I finally banked in South Gondor the nightfall before last and with haste, I rode across the deserted dry lands to Umbar. It was this night that I scoped out the fortress. I have decided that I shall speak with them on the morrow and attack would be fruitless. I need information as well as their compliance."

The talk soon returned to more pleasurable things as he basked in the presence of his new family allowing himself to relax knowing he may not see them for a few days given he would be in the fortress tomorrow.


End file.
